1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to organic light emitting device technology, and more particularly to an organic light emitting device capable of displaying images of uniform brightness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal devices (LCDs), organic light emitting devices, electrowetting display device, plasma display panels, and electrophoresis display device have been developed. The organic light emitting devices adopts the organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) compositing electrons and holes to generate light beams.
The organic light emitting devices may be adopted by devices by personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, and televisions. Such devices are characterized by attributes such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, quick response time, low power consumption and so on.
Conventional organic light emitting devices include a first substrate having OLED and a second substrate opposite to the first substrate for protecting the OLEDs. OLEDs includes organic light emitting layers for emitting light beams and a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode opposite to each other, wherein the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode are arranged between the light emitting layers.
Currently, OLEDs may be top-emitting, bottom-emitting, and double-side-emitting. With respect to the top-emitting one, the light beams from the OLEDs emit toward the second substrate, and the OLEDs includes a first electrode and a second electrode having light reflective structures. The thickness of the second electrode usually is thinner than that of the first electrode. In addition, the second electrode is made by the transparent conductive material so as to be transflective.
As the thickness of the second electrode is smaller, there is a height difference between the rim and the central portion of the display panel, which may result in voltage dropping. Thus, the brightness of the images displayed by the OLEDs may not be uniform.